


Любимый советник

by Heidel



Category: Tyrant (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон хочет помочь Бассаму расслабиться после тяжелого дня. Future-fic/AU, в котором Бассам президент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимый советник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favored Advisor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241477) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Бассам допил еще один стакан бурбона и наклонился ближе, положив руку на шею Джона.

— Как ты думаешь… — начал Бассам, затем опустил взгляд.

Джон знал, о чем он хотел спросить. После тяжелого дня, полного трудных решений, любой хороший лидер начнет задавать себе вопрос: _Ты думаешь, я стал тем, кого ненавидел?_

Джон обнял Бассама за плечи. 

— Я думаю, тебе нужно поспать.

Бассам вздохнул.

— Поможешь мне уснуть? — низким голосом спросил он.

Джон помолчал, потом наклонился и поцеловал его неторопливым долгим поцелуем.

— Ты мне нужен, — прошептал Бассам, положив руки на бедра Джона.

— Хорошо.


End file.
